crashed the wedding
by kissing in the rain
Summary: The gang are all grown up now and London is getting married, But Cody is still hanging on to the relationship they had before London went to harvard based on the song crashed the wedding by busted!


Crashed the wedding CodyxLondon

Summary: The gang are all grown up now and London is getting married, But Cody is still hanging on to the relationship they had before London went to Harvard I SUK SUMMERIES anyways based on the song crashed the wedding by busted!

Background: London went with Maddie to Africa when they were 17 because she didn't want to be left behind and it really opened her eyes she started to give money to charity and pay attention in class, she was actually vey smart when she wasn't worried about her hair. London and Cody had a relationship for about a year before she went to Harvard, it broke Cody's heart.

On with the story 

"Yo Cody we got a letter from London, talk 'bout a blast from the past, I haven't seen her since she left for collage" said Zack walking into his and his twin brother Cody's dorm.** (A.N Zack and Cody are now in the last week of their finale year at Yale)**" What" said Cody as he looked up from the physics book he was studying " wow what's it say"?** (A.N Cody is studying to become a scientist, and Zack is on the football team and his doing a photography course yep he still wants to be paparazzi)**

" Hang on let me open it, oh my god it's an invitation to her wedding" Zack exclaimed. Cody dropped his book, but quickly recovered by picking it up and asking "who to"? "I dunno some rich jerk by the sound of it listen to his name (puts on a snobby voice) William Winchester the 3rd hehehe poor London, bet you anything her dad arranged this marriage". Zack notices that Cody isn't saying anything " what's up code"? he asks " nothing", Cody answered "I just can't believe she's getting married, I mean I always thought she would get married to some snobby rich guy, but that was before she changed". "Yeah I know when she went to Harvard and was talking about becoming a doctor **(A.N which she did and she has been in Africa since she left collage working with poverty stricken villages) **I thought she said that she didn't want to get married," said Zack. "She did" answered Cody staring out the window, " Oh Cody I'm so sorry I've been an idiot I totally forgot you haven't talked to her since you two broke up, are you ok"? asked Zack. "Yeah of course I am it's just a bit of a shock that's all, so when is the wedding"? said Cody. " Umm Wednesday two weeks from now, so do you want to go 'coz we don't have to if you don't want to? asked Zack"? " Nah we have to go She would never forgive us if we didn't I'll call her later and tell her we're going" said Cody. "You don't have to call I will if you like you look like you'd rather die than call her" said Zack, " thanks Zack I think I might just go for a walk if that's ok clear my head, having this on top of my final exams I think I need some time to think I'll be back later ok". " Sure dude I'll call her while your gone, so you wont need to hear her voice or anything" said Zack, " Thanks bye Zack" Said Cody waving as he walked out the door. He didn't really know where he was going his feet were moving but his mind was on other things. He finally stoped at a park near campus, he sat down on a bench and took a photo out of his wallet. It was of London, the picture was taken the summer before she went to Harvard. Cody closed his eyes remembering that day.

_**(Flash back)**_

"**_Hurry up Cody, I can't believe you take longer than me to get ready" laughed London as she sat in the lounge room of Zack and Cody's suite. " Yeah well you only had to get changed I had to get changed get all your and my stuff AND pack the picnic" Said Cody emerging from the kitchen carrying a beach bag and a picnic basket. " Yeah well that's your fault I offered to help but you said no" said London getting up to help him. " Nah uh uh sit back down I told you I was doing everything today I want this summer to be perfect" said Cody struggling to carry his huge load. " It's already perfect 'coz it's just me and you all summer now give me the picnic basket" London ordered walking back over to Cody, "but" panted Cody " no buts hand it over" Said London giving him that look. " ok" said a defeated Cody handing over the picnic basket, "thankyou, are you ready to go now" asked London taking the picnic basket from Cody. " Yep, I'll race you down" Said Cody sprinting out the door, "hey that's not fair" London yelled sprinting after him. When they reached the lobby Cody nearly knocked over Mr Moseby. " And what do you think your doing running through my hotel like bats out of hell" _(A.N my mum says that all da time it means going really fast) _he asked folding his arms._ _"Well actually Mr Moseby it's my hotel" said London, " but it will please you to know me and Cody are going out for the day so you only have to deal with Zack". " Oh goody" he said sarcastically, " well at least one of them is out of my hair" he sighed and walked off to yell at Esteban. " Well that's one thing I will definitely not miss about this place" said London. " what do you mean" asked Cody, " well" said London when I leave for collage" she answered, " but that's not for a while so no need to worry about it yet" she added hastily when she saw Cody's face fall. " c'mon lets go already it will be lunch by the time we get there at this rate" said London walking towards the door. When they got outside London's Porsche was waiting for them, "hey London can I drive, I mean I'm getting my licence soon so…". " What do you think I am stupid, I'm not letting you drive my Porsche convertible not after what you did to Arwin's car" said London incredulously. "It wasn't as bad as it looked really it wasn't, it was only a scratch, please please London I won't crash or anything" pleaded Cody. " Well firstly it wasn't just a scratch you totalled his car, and secondly I know you will crash it" said London, "please" asked Cody looking at her with puppy dog eyes. " Cody not even your gorgeous puppy dog eyes will make me hand over the keys, c'mon let's get going" she told him. So he got in the passenger seat and they set off. When they got to the beach they spent the day swimming and having long talks while laying on the sand, it was a perfect day. At the end of the day just before they left Cody took a picture of London standing on the beach with the sun setting on the ocean behind her. _**

_**(End flashback)**_

Cody was awoken from his memories by the blasting of a car horn from across the road. It had gotten dark while he had been dreaming, so he decided to go back to his dorm.

**Soz I didn't mean for the flashback to be so long anyways plz review :p**


End file.
